


Reunion

by ILikeTheRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter, Fluff, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Very short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeTheRain/pseuds/ILikeTheRain
Summary: Hermoine sees her dad again, after being away from him for months.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Mr Granger
Kudos: 48





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I did no proof reading on this. Literally just a random spur of the moment fic so sorry about any errors. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t practice incest, this is just a fictional story. Don’t like it, go elsewhere.

Hermoine sat with her parents it the living room. It was a Friday night and her mother was immersed in a movie. Hermoine had a tough week. She’d been stressed from studying so much and her anxiety was getting the worse of her lately too. She had longed for a certain someone for the past 6 months at Hogwarts. Longed for his arms around her. His scent. His laugh. She wanted her father. More than anything. She would always need him.

As soon as she came home she hugged both her parents but it wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted her father in more ways than a daughter should, and all she wanted was to kiss him senseless as soon as she came in the door.

But no. She couldn’t. Not with her mother there. Her clueless, in the dark mother who knew nothing her husbands true relationship with her daughter. The only relationship that actually mattered to him. Mr. Granger did love his wife in a way, but it would always be Hermoine who was the centre of his world. 

Hermoine looked to her father sitting on the arm chair, her lips trembling and her eyes glassy. She couldn’t bear this. The agonising hours she had to wait before she and her father could meet alone while Mrs Granger was fast asleep. Her father could see the pain her eyes, a reflection of the way he felt aswell. She noticed his hand twitching towards her as he saw her expression and she quickly shook her head, a sad look in her eye. Just a few more hours, he told her with his eyes. Just a few more, my baby girl.

Hermoine smiled a bit and forced her attention back upon the TV. She counted down the time in her head. 

Eventually the film ended, and Mrs granger switched off the TV. They all went upstairs and she gave her daughter one last hug before retiring to bed with her husband.

Hermoine lay in her bed bed for an hour, staring at the ceiling. Anticipation ran through her veins and she was so full of emotion. After what seemed like an eternity. She heard a creak at the door. She quickly sat up on her bed and saw the handle of the door being slowly pulled down, before her father’s tall figure entered her room. 

For a few seconds they simply looked at eachother, both their eyes glassing up at the same time. Hermoine then instantly held her arms out wanting her father so badly it was causing her to almost break down in tears. Her father crossed the room in 3 long strides and picked up his daughter into his arms, crushing her to his chest.

“Daddy... daddy, daddy, daddy” She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. She trembled as her dad give her a hundred kisses all over her face still holding her so tightly against him.

“I’m here sweetheart. Daddy’s here. Daddy loves you so much.” He cooed, emotion breaking through his own voice as well.

Hermoine looked up into his green eyes and for the first time in so long, everything felt right in the world again. Nothing could hurt her anymore and she didn’t have to feel alone. Her daddy was here and would do anything for her and protect her with his life. 

She sat up higher on the bed and very slowly leaned in towards her fathers lips.

He closed his eyed as she did, and she met his lips ever so gently, giving him the sweetest kiss he’d received in months. She slowly traced the outline of his lips with her tongue and smiled when his breathing hitched. He shivered and she caressed his sides, soothing him with her small delicate hands. Her dad reciprocated, peeking his tongue through her lips and exploring her mouth. She soon pulled away, gasping for air. 

She could almost smell the sweetness of reunion in the air.

Mr Granger got into bed beside his daughter, and she wrapped the covers around him. He pulled her to his chest, kissing her hair and breathing in the scent, his eyes half-closing in ecstasy. His daughters scent was the only thing that calmed him. Her held her tight against him and Hermoine snuggled into his chest, planting a soft kiss at the hollow of his throat. They both soon drifted to sleep, finally at ease after so long apart.


End file.
